


A Joyous Announcement

by sydkn3e



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e
Summary: Obligatory "Jensen tells Misha  about the birth of the twins" ficlet.Just a heads up, I wrote this under the hypothetical assumption of a polyamorous relationship between Misha and Vicki and Jensen and Danneel. I AM IN NO WAY SAYING THAT'S THEIR SITUATION. DO NOT BERATE ME SAYING I'M BEING DISRESPECTFUL AND "THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN". This is a work of fiction. Their personal lives are their business, no matter what. But this came to me and I thought it was cute so, here you go.Also yes, I did throw in a small T&S reference. Sorry not sorry. Fight me.





	

"They're here, Mish." Jensen's voice was muffled through the phone, breaking a little as he spoke. "The twins are here." He let out a small sob. "God, they're beautiful."

Misha let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "How's Danneel?"

Jensen sobbed a laugh. "She's good. Real good. Feisty as ever." He laughed again, then paused for a moment, breathing quietly. "They look like her. Thank God for that."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, handsome." Misha teased. "What names did you decide on?"

"The girl is Arrow. Arrow Rhodes. And the boy, well...the cord was knotted..."

Misha sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry! It's fine! He's fine." Jensen assured quickly. "Nothing serious. But we decided on Zeppelin Bram..."

"Like the knot." Misha smiled.

"Yes, like the knot." Jensen sniffled, but Misha heard his smile through the phone.

"I'm coming there as soon as I can get away." Misha promised.

Jensen snorted. "Don't bother. D's insisting I go to the con Sunday. I tried to protest. She won't hear it."

"She's a stubborn one."

"That she is."

"Make sure she knows we love her. Vicki will fly out to be with her while you're gone." Misha gave a hard nod as confirmation.

"Thanks, Mish." Jensen almost whispered. "I love you. We love you."

"I know. I love you both too." Misha smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "I can't wait to meet our babies."

"Me either. They're some lucky kids."

They both sat in silence for a few moments, letting the warmth of their happiness of the babies' birth wash over them. More babies to add to the clan. More children to whom they could teach love and acceptance. To use their family and relationship to prove the many different forms in which love and family can present itself.

"Get some rest, Jen. Give those babies kisses for me."

"I will. See you Sunday?"

"See you then."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Banner] A Joyous Announcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888899) by [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst)




End file.
